


Circle the Drain (podfic)

by scififan27



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Gavin Reed, Break Up, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Embedded Audio, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gavin says phck a lot, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Hatred, actually autistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scififan27/pseuds/scififan27
Summary: The podfic version of Circle the Drain, read by the author.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Circle the Drain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923790) by [scififan27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scififan27/pseuds/scififan27). 




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
